Season 1
The first season of Best of Luck Nikki started airing on Disney Channel India on April 3, 2011 with the episode "Study Date" till the airing of "Happy Holi!" (Special) on March 8th 2012 which marked the end of the season. Episodes A list of all the Best Of Luck Nikki episodes from Season 1. {| class="wikitable" |- | Overall Episode Number ''' || '''Season Episode Number || Episode Title || Summary|| |- |1||1||Study Date||Dolly moves her study date with a cute boy, Ritesh from the library to home because she has to help Avtaar take care of Nikki when Himani goes back to work. Avtaar injures himself falling down the stairs, so Rohan has to take him to the hospital where Himani works, leaving Dolly to watch Nikki. |- |2||2||Baby Come Back!||Dolly encourages Himani and Avtaar to go on an outing together while the kids take care of the baby. Rohan takes Nikki to the park, flirts with a cute girl, then accidentally brings the wrong stroller and baby home. After a brief search, Dolly, Rohan and Sunny head off to tell Avtaar and Nikki, but find Nikki sitting with the cute girl's family a few tables over at the same restaurant. |- |3||3||Narendra Tauji-A Cricket Freak||When Dolly discovers she has a Narendra Tauji that Avtaar never told her about and refuses to talk about, she and Pam visit the sath sang institution where Narendra Tauji lives and take him to a cricket game. At the game, Narendra Tauji’s obnoxious side comes out and the girls learn why Avtaar and Narendra Tauji never got along. Sunny and Rohan try to make money by letting a photographer take pictures of Nikki for a baby store ad, against Himani's wishes. |- |4||4||Dinku The Donkey||Himani reveals that she was the famous school play 'Dinku the Donkey' which is the same school Dolly goes to and pressures Dolly into trying out. Dolly tries to blow the audition, but gets the role anyway- just in time for the big rivalry game. Popi, sick of hearing Rohan go on about Nikki, claims his baby nephew is faster than Nikki, so Rohan challenges Popi to a baby race. |- |5||5||Up A Tree!||Avtaar cuts a deal with Roli aunty - that she will shut up her yapping dog if he will cut down the tree that blocks her sunlight. Dolly and Rohan stage a sit-in to protest (as the tree holds their childhood tree house ). Avtaar wages war to get them out of the tree house while Himani decides to throw her support in favor of the kids. |- |6||6||The Curious Case of Mr Surinder||Dolly is annoyed that her best friend Pam has become “texting buddies” with Himani, so she attempts to bond with Pam’s boring mother. Sunny and Rohan mistakenly believe that Roli aunty has killed her husband, so they go to Roli aunty's house to investigate. |- |7||7||Nikki Did It!||Nikki grabs a pair of baby sunglasses setting off the shoplifting alarm at a drugstore, so the manager, Sandhu puts Dolly, Sunny, and Nikki in holding until Sunny can devise a plan to bust them out. Neeti, an awkward girl from Dolly's school, works at the store, and aids their escape. Rohan and Popi try to come up with a jingle for the new Avtaar Bijlee commercial, but they aren't quite on the same page as Avtaar. |- |8||8||Dance Off||Dolly asks Ritesh to the school dance, and they double with Pam and Popi (who likes Dolly). The boys wind up in a “dance-off” over Dolly but end up bonding, leading Dolly to feel Popi has stolen her dance partner and chances of Ritesh asking her out for a movie which she has been waiting for. Sunny tries to get Himani and Avtaar to fight at his PTA meeting and keep them away from his teacher in order to protect the lie he has been telling her- that his parents fight a lot- in order to get out of doing homework. |- |9||9||Boys Meet Girls||Rohan gets a job delivering food for Kukkad Nukkad (a chicken restaurant) and falls in love with a customer, Richa, who he starts spending all his time with, causing friction with Popi. Also, we learn that Avtaar used to date Richa’s mom, which causes trouble with Himani. Dolly tries to help out when Sunny is having trouble with Guri, a bully at school, but learns that Guri is actually a girl who has been beating up Sunny because she has a crush on him. |- |10||10||Nikki is 1!||It’s Nikki’s first birthday and the family reminisces about the day she was born, when Himani's water broke three weeks early and everyone had to get to the hospital. Avtaar and Rohan, who were fishing, find they have a bear sleeping in their car and must befriend two scary farmers to get a ride. Meanwhile, Sunny, who was accidentally left at home, has the best unsupervised day of his life, until Roli arrives to bring him to the hospital. Dolly and Pam, in full costume and makeup as Dracula and Avtaar, were performing a kids play Dolly wrote. They must track down Himani's doctor, who is at his son's birthday party, so he can come to the hospital to deliver Himani's baby. |- |11||11||Billi Butterfly||Roli aunty pays Dolly to watch her beloved cat, Butterfly, while she goes out of town. When Roli aunty's twin sister Pinky aunty shows up, she worries Dolly that Butterfly isn't doing well, and they call in Dr. Tushi, the cat therapist, to try and make the cat feel better. Sunny misunderstands advice he gets from Himani and tells the girl he has a crush on Nidhi that his parents are separated and he's an only child living with his mom (in an effort to find things in common with her). When she shows up at the house, Sunny ropes Dolly into helping him keep up the facade, with Rohan, Avtaar, and Himani all arriving home at inopportune moments. |- |12||12||Dolly's Little Helper||In an effort to win over her Hindi teacher and raise her grade, Dolly brings Nikki to class and dresses her up in various adorable costumes for a presentation. Himani subs for Avtaar as Sunny's football coach and Sunny and his team decide to fire Avtaar and hire Himani fulltime, but her positive, "do your best and have fun" approach doesn't work quite as well the second time around. Meanwhile, Rohan takes Nikki to Nani ghar and bonds with the Nani moms. |- |13||13||Chunni Go Bye Bye||Dolly gets Rohan and Sunny help her to throw Himani and Avtaar a surprise dinner for their anniversary, but Nikki loses her favorite blankie and won't stop crying. Chaos ensues as Dolly tries to track down the blanket, and Rohan gets locked out of the house with Nikki inside. Sunny takes Avtaar and Himani to the movies to get them out of the house, but Himani gets stuck watching a movie she hates, "Robot No.1". |- |14||14||Nikki Goes Viral||Rohan makes a funny video of Nikki farting, which becomes an overnight success on the internet, leading the local news to come for an interview. When interviewed, Himani absurdly tries to re-live her community college news casting days, and Avtaar's tries to advertise Avtaar Bijlee Company but freezes on camera, leading the entire segment to spin into chaos. Dolly meets Ritesh's parents and loves everything about them and their neat, quiet house; especially as it contrasts to her crazy family. When Dolly is over, Ritesh's parents catch the Farty Nikki newscast on TV. |- |15||15||Singh's Got Talent||Ritesh agrees to do a dance routine with Dolly for the Community talent show, but when he realizes how bad of a dancer she is, he tries to fake an injury to get out of it. Dolly instead dances with Popi (who ditches Rohan and their planned ventriloquist act), and causes chaos at the show with her bad dancing. Guri convinces Sunny she wants to help him run for class monitor, but instead creates a video smearing him to help bolster her own campaign. |- |16||16||Kukkad Nukkadni||Dolly takes a job walking dogs to earn some extra money, but winds up stealing Rohan's role as the new spokesmodel for Kukkad Nukkad when she stops by. It seems like the perfect gig, until she realizes how much it hurts her brother that she got it. A mouse has invaded the Singh house, and Avtaar is confident he'll capture it quickly. Sunny seizes the opportunity to play a trick on Bob but winds up getting the tables turned on him, for once. Himani takes Nikki to a Music & Me class and gets competitive with a snooty mom, thus getting carried away on her and Nikki's big music performance. |- |17||17||Girl Bites Dog||Nikki bites Ritesh, and Dolly begins to worry that her baby sister is affecting their relationship. Leaving Pam to babysit, she decides to surprise Ritesh at work - only to discover a surprise of her own - Ritesh with another girl. He tells Dolly that the other girl, Maya, is just his cousin, but she later finds that he is lying and has been dating Ritesh on the side. Dolly, heartbroken, dumps Ritesh. Rohan needs money in order to afford an old used car. Sunny offers to lend it to him, and tricks Rohan into a contract that ties him into driving Sunny whereever he wants or he must forfeit the car. In order to teach Sunny a lesson, Avtaar teams up with Rohan to scare Sunny into thinking that the former owner's ghost haunts the car. |- |18||18||Butt-Dialing Singhs||Pam convinces Dolly to butter Himani up and pretend she is cool in order to get her to say yes to the girls attending a midnight movie. The plan works great until Dolly butt-dials Himani (accidently dialing by pushing buttons while a phone is in a pocket) from her new smartphone, allowing Himani to hear that Dolly was just pretending she thinks Himani is a "cool mom". Himani decides to get revenge, and she and Pam's mom show up at the movie in order to embarrass the girls. Rohan also gets into trouble with his new smartphone, accidently leaving a message for his intimidating lab partner Sandy, discussing with Popi how stupid Sandy is. Meanwhile, Sunny and Avtaar put together Sunny's new toy helicopter, while Sunny is driven crazy by Nikki's new toy "Bak Bak Bandar". |- |19||19||Dolly's Broken Heart Band||Dolly is having a hard time recovering from her breakup with Ritesh, so Pam brings Maya (the other girl) over to commiserate. To make themselves feel better, the girls make a mean music video about Ritesh. But after Ritesh stops by to apologize again, Dolly ultimately decides not to upload the video to the internet. Rohan and Sunny are at each others' throats, officially sick of sharing a room. When Sunny discovers that Roli aunty has kept her son's room intact, he decides that sneaking in to stay there every night is the perfect solution. Meanwhile, Himani joins a gym with free babysitting and ends up spending her time at the spa down the street. |- |20||20||Dolly Rebounds||An 11 year old named Kaustub moves in near the Singhs, and he's the opposite of Sunny (polite, thoughtful, eloquent). He develops a huge crush on Dolly, and convinces her to spend time with him, or else he won't go away. He takes her on a "date" for ice cream- at his cousin's 6th birthday party. Meanwhile, Dolly finds out that Ritesh is spending time someone new. Caught off guard, she lies and says she too has someone - a boy named Kaustub. Of course, she then runs into Ritesh and his new girl Sheena while out with the real Kaustub at the ice cream parlor. Rohan and Popi decide to add a 3rd member to their band, but when Nikki gets him sick, Avtaar steps in to perform - and ends up taking it overboard. |- |21||21||Winter Vacation (Part 1)||On the family holiday trip, Dolly meets a psychic who tells her she will become a star in a film during the vacation. She meets a film unit and she thinks that maybe the prediction is true. Himani and Avtaar discover that they were never officially married (the Judge was a fraud), and get into a huge fight when Avtaar would rather ski than take the time away from vacation to get officially married. Meanwhile, Rohan tumbles down the wrong side of a Hill, only to end up in a cabin with two beautiful teen girls who don't see a lot of boys. It seems like heaven - until their 7ft Dad comes home. |- |22||22||Winter Vacation (Part 2)||Dolly, is desperate to audition for the role of the main heroine in the movie being shot, and has Pam meet her at the resort. She goes skiing to clear her head, and unfortunately gets stuck with Popi who is part of the unit. Sunny and Rohan enter a Tango dance competition to make money, and end up with a mess of the routine. Meanwhile, Avtaar tries to make up with Himani by planning a surprise wedding for her. |- |23||23||Nikki in Charge||Sunny is left in charge of Nikki while working on a school project with his nemesis Guri. The two must work together not only to complete their assignment, but also to take care of Nikki, who causes chaos all day - needing food, diaper changes, and constant supervision. Rohan is afraid of the dentist, and Dolly must trick him into going. Dolly ends up breaking her tooth in the process, and then has to attend her school debate - drooling and swollen. Meanwhile, Avtaar tries to surprise Himani with a nice day at the spa, but instead has to answer an emergency extermination call - one that he'll need Himani's help with. |- |24||24||Stolen Bike||When Nikki develops a new bad habit of pushing buttons (car alarms, etc) Sunny uses it to his advantage, and blames Nikki for leaving the garage door open, allowing his bike to be "stolen" - when he actually sold it to his friend Shibu. It's up to Avtaar discover the truth, and catch Sunny in his lie. Meanwhile, Dolly has to shoot a scene of an important moment in her life for film class, and chooses when Himani and Avtaar told her they were expecting a new baby. Himani gets involved and overdoes it, driving Dollyy crazy - to the point that she lets it slip how she REALLY felt the day they gave her the news. Also, Popi gets a new girlfriend who seems to be hitting on Rohan. |- |25||25||Sleepless in Delhi||Dolly prepares to try out for the school play with some help from her friend . But things go wrong when Nikki draws in ink all over her face right before the audition. Nikki gets her first “big girl” bed and refuses to sleep in it. Sunny has his first sleepover in a tent in the backyard and the sprinklers go off underneath it. Rohan eats too much bacon and has nightmares that he’s become too fat. |- |26||26||Dolly's Birthday||Avtaar is acting unfairly stubborn and won't let his “little girl” practice driving, so Dolly goes behind his back and offers to drive Roli aunty around to get in more hours behind the wheel. They first run out of gas then get stuck in the mud, so Dolly comes home a muddy mess - and walks into a surprise 16th birthday party that her family is throwing her. Meanwhile, Sunny brings home a dog that Himani does not want in the house - until she realizes just how sweet he is. When the dog's rightful owner shows up to take him home, Himani is left heartbroken. |- |Special No. 1||Special No. 1||Happy Diwali!||The Singhs decide to go for a Diwali Vacation to Udaipur. Avatar brings a milk man's van to reach the station. But they miss their train and decide to go by plane but they didn't reach their destination. then they decide to go back to their home again. Himani is upset with Avatar and as they go closer to their home they discover their house was decorated with lights. Pam and Popi did those arrangements to surprise them since Dolly was upset for the cancellation of their Udaipur trip. Then they together celebrate Diwali at their home. |- |Special No.2||Special No.2||Happy Holi!||On the day of Holi, Avtaar gets to know that a very special business person is visiting their house to fix up a business deal. So, he tells Himani to send kids out of the house so that his deal wont get affected due to Kids. But everything turns out to be opposite. Category:Seasons